


A simple man

by TobiasChase



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Quentin Beck sólo quería vivir una vida normal, una que no tuvo y que ansiaba más que nada. No importaba los medios, él quería una y convertirse en un hombre normal.Era casi una lástima que no lo fuera.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Quentin Beck/Joker (DCU), Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	A simple man

El amor era un mito tan estúpido; un concepto enfermizo que te hace aferrar a una persona de una forma permanentemente, donde tu dignidad e identidad propia se perdían en las palabras tiernas de una vida mejor y desayunos en la cama. Quentin Beck, o como el hombre se hacía llamar en esos momentos, había estado seguro, manteniéndose lo suficientemente aislado cómo para no caer en la tentación cómo muchas otras personas lo habían hecho. Ahora, esa seguridad se había ido por el caño, junto con lo que había sido su vida.   
No era tan malo cómo se escuchaba, tenía que ser sincero. Él había renunciado a su vida, tan oscura y problemática, ocultándola ante los ojos del mundo, fingiendo que nada había pasado o, al menos, él no estaba involucrado en esos asuntos. Había muerto para el mundo y había renacido como otro hombre, uno completamente diferente a lo que fue. Esa descripción casi rozaba lo romántico.   
Y con respecto al romántico, el amor que comenzó a experimentar hacia Peter Parker le hacía parecer demasiado sencillo.   
Se habían conocido hacia sólo un par de semanas atrás, en Venecia; en esos momentos, él estaba iniciando de nuevo, comenzando su nueva vida y Peter era un joven ingenuo que había llegado al antiguo continente sólo por cuestiones de trabajo. Siendo sinceros, para ambos fue una sorpresa inesperada la atracción inmediata que sufrieron los dos. Realmente no encontraba una justificación por el amor que sentía hacia el dulce chico, pero estaba ahí, existía y Peter le correspondía con una fuerza a la cual no podía escapar.   
En el tiempo que estuvo con él, comenzó a sentir algo que nunca espero sentir. Le amaba, le necesitaba cómo si fuera algo indispensable en su vida. Peter estaba en la misma situación y eso lo hacía sentir importante seguro. Poderoso. Era cursi y empalagoso, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien por lo que el resto del viaje le pareció fantástico, como si fuera una película romántica.   
No obstante, cuando Peter le pidió matrimonios después de tener una sesión de sexo alucinante, le tomo por completo de sorpresa. Claro que lo amaba, sentía que de hecho era la primera persona que había amado, pero ¿casarse? Eso era un poco excesivo, ni siquiera pudo evitar reírse cuando escucho la propuesta del chico.   
—Lo siento ¿Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter antes de darle tiempo de responder. Tampoco quería decir nada; había algo hermoso en el chico cuando estaba nervioso y sonrojado—. Es que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez nosotros deberíamos… sueno como un idiota, lo siento— susurró algo molesto consigo mismo.   
—Para, Peter, estas alterado —interrumpió llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del pobre muchacho. Podía sentir como temblaba un poco y sólo sonrió un poco más—. Y no he dicho que no, tonto.   
—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido, sentándose en la cama sin entender que estaba pasando. Era demasiado joven así que llegaba a ser comprensible que ni siquiera logrará entender lo que estaba pasando. Al menos ya era legalmente un adulto.   
—Sólo me sorprendí, cariño. —Se limitó a sentarse quedando a la misma altura que su amante—. Pero no creo que sea una mala idea.   
El rostro de Peter al escuchar la notica era digno de una fotografía y por un momento lamentó el hecho de no tener su celular a su alcance, pero eso también sería algo totalmente anticlimático. U él no quería arruinarlo en lo absoluto.   
—E-eso significa que…  
—Sí, eso es lo que significa.   
Un pequeño empujón y Quentin sintió la suavidad del colchón contra su espalda, viendo como Peter se acomodaba encima de él, besándole con pasión poco disimulado. Estaba entusiasta, emocionado por la respuesta y él no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Sin poner resistencia alguna, correspondió el beso, enredando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y separaba sus piernas para darle más comodidad. Estaba algo cansado, sin embargo, si podían celebrar, valía la pena.   
De aquella noche fantástica, sólo fue la “boda” si se le podía llamar así. No fue nada ostentoso, no había invitados, sólo ellos tan enfermizamente enamorados, uniendo sus vidas de forma legal, con unos anillos que portaba como símbolo de esa unión.   
Incluso él tenía que aceptar que estaba actuando de forma precipitada. Peter estaba aquí por trabajo y él quería iniciar otra vez en otro lugar. Sabía que esto podía significar un cambio brutal a lo que había planeado tan meticulosamente, pero podía tener el control de la situación. Podía mantener todo bajo control sin ningún problema.   
Él sabía que podía hacer eso.   
Continuara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿de nuevo fastidiando con una nueva historia? Por supuesto que sí, amo complicarme la vida con esto, pero voy a ser sincero, me moría de ganas de escribir de esta ship.   
> Oye ¿pero esto no parece un spiderio? Oh claro que sí, pero no se alarmen, esto tiene una explicación, ya tendremos a nuestro amado psicótico con sonrisa permanente pronto.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
